Snow
by mitchhy
Summary: Mix ice and water - you get roomates.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up and heard the thunder. She closed her eyes for a second and heard the pitter patter of the raindrops. Turning around, she made sure he was still asleep, and quickly stripped off everything she had on her. She opened the door and stepped out onto the ground. Making sure he was still asleep , she closed the door. The raindrops fell onto her face as she pranced around, the snow on the floor making a crunch sound as her footsteps lightly tredded on it. The cold air made her whole body enveloped in goosebumps.,

Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound. Shit. She quickly ran and hid behind the hut.  
"Juvia! Its raining! Go inside." The other occupant of the house shouted. Juvia could imagine him with his sexy bed hair and clad in only his boxers... Mmmm.

"I'm gonna lock the door if you don't come back in! 10! 9! 8!..."

Juvia quickly opened the crate she kept behind the hut for back up, and found only a pink shirt left inside. Ahhh, screw it, she thought.  
Juvia slipped the shirt on and tried to extend the shirt down so it could cover her woman areas. Nope.

" 5! 4! 3!..."  
Juvia bolted into the house before he could finish counting down.

"Juvia?! Why are you naked!" He exclaimed as he pointed a finger to her, his other hand covering his face.  
" Tsk. I could say so for yourself, Gray-sama. " Juvia looked away, crossing her arms.  
"Ehh? M-my pants!" Gray shouted in astonishment while looking down at his boxers.

Juvia picked up her pyjamas, her panties and her bra that she had discarded and swiftly put them back on. She slowly dragged herself to her bed and placed herself under the covers.  
" 'Night, Gray-sama."

Gray glanced at the clock they just bought, and it read 3.36 and judging by the darkness outside the windows, it was in the morning. Gray just groaned and plopped himself back on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray knew that staying with this girl would only mean sleepless nights. He didn't even remember why he agreed to this arrangement. Fortunately for him, it would only last for another 3 more months.

In the town of Magnolia, it never snowed. Winter never came. Spring, summer and fall always passed by, but for the pass 100 years or so, no sight of snowflakes ever appeared. The weather would always be either blazing hot, or a cooling wind. The only cold thing ever sighted in Magnolia were ice mages or people who could control elements.

Then in the year x784, Gray Fullbuster had found Juvia Loxar lying on the ground. He was on his way back to his house after a 3 day mission, and didn't expect a girl to be in front of his house, looking shrivelled up like a shrimp. Being the nice guy, Gray slowly approached the girl, and placed his forefinger and his middle finger on her neck to check for her pulse.

What had came next surprised him.

A blast of wind was heard in his ears, and the next thing he knew both of them were stuck in a vortex, the wind encasing both of them. Gray looked down, and saw his house undamaged. What was happening to him? He looked to the girl he had seen, her body was glowing in a warm light. He brought his hands to his face and inspected his whole body, he was also glowing. He tried freezing the vortex, but the ice disappeared as fast as the time he took to freeze it.

Then suddenly, the vortex stopped and disappeared. Both of them fell to the ground. They were no longer glowing. Gray felt something cold hit the back of his neck. He looked behind instinctively but saw nothing. He looked up into the sky - there were white things falling down from the sky. Gray tried to capture one of the 'things' , and brought his palm to his face for closer inspection.

A snowflake.

He hadn't seen snowflakes since his training with Ur and Lyon.

It was snowing in Magnolia.

Gray quickly picked up the girl that was still unconscious on the ground, carried her in his arms and ran to Fairy Tail. He had a feeling that the vortex he was trapped inside and the girl - had something to do with the weather. Thank god however, the girl still had a pulse.

The doors of Fairy Tail flung open. The only two people left in the guild hall looked up. Mirajane Strauss, the barmaid, and Levy Mcgarden, who had been concentrating on a code she wanted to crack.

Gray placed the girl on the counter, and started breathing heavily. He had ran all the way here, and did not stop to rest for a second. His house wasn't that far away from the guild, but with the weight he was carrying it was strenuous work. Not saying that the girl was heavy though.

Seeing the two puzzled faces, he started explaining from when he saw the girl in front of his house, until it started snowing.

"Ehhh? Its snowing?" Both of the girls shrieked. Like little kids, they tumbled out of the guild to see if what he said was true. Few seconds later, Levy came back into the guild.

"Wow, the snow doesn't melt. Maybe I should try it. Solid Script: Snow!" Levy casted.

Levy was a Solid Script Mage, and could make letters made of a certain element to appear. Levy had always tried to make the guild cooler by casting snow everywhere so that people could cool off, but it melted pretty fast due to the hot weather and the lack of the season winter.

To her surprise, the snow she had casted did not melt after a minute. Usually by then, the snow should have melted. It laid on the floor in a clump.

Mirajane came back, and smiled at Levy's snow.

"Gray.. You think that you and this girl had caused this?" Mira asked.

Gray nodded.

"Help me bring her to Fairy Hills. We can ask Wendy or Porlyusica in the morning for help." Mira said.

Gray just nodded again.

Gray picked the girl into his arms again and started heading out, with Levy by his side to guide him to Fairy Hills. Mira stayed behind to close up guild. _Maybe it has something to do with the fusion of their powers.. I must ask Master!_ , she thought.

After Gray had left the girl in Fairy Hill, he set out back to walk home. He felt magic emitting from her. Maybe she is a mage, he thought. When he was at the door of his house, he felt the cold disappear. _What the hell?_ The tree that had been planted near his house suddenly sprouted red leaves, the snow from the ground and its branches disappeared.

It all felt like fall was happening again.

_Auggh, screw it. I'll come back to the guild in the afternoon_. Gray was too tired to deal with the sudden change of weather. Glancing at the clock, it read 4. Gray expertly took off his clothes and was left it his boxers. He dropped into his bed and hoped for the best the next day. He really liked snow.

When Gray woke up the next day, he hastily tumbled out of bed and headed for the guild. He noticed that when he was halfway near the guild, it started snowing again. Gray grumbled at the changing weather. _Can't you just choose one?_

* * *

thanks for the follows~


End file.
